bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 134 (The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters)
Plot Luau brothers Goby,Gil the Strong,and Nonny the Swift and Oona the luau dancer want to have a luau,but the Volcano sisters will ruin it with an eruption if they don't find the perfect gift for them! Nonny and Gil go to get them the biggest,most prized things,but Goby thinks that it's better to give a small present and a lot of care to the sisters instead. Snack: Orange slices Trivia Transcript Gil is at the playground. Gil: "Aloha!"(turns to viewers)"Aloha! That means hello in Hawaii. Goby: "We're Hawaiians." Oona: I'm a luau dancer.most people dance like in Hawaii. Gil:"I am Gil the Strong! I have great strength and big muscles."(lifts up Oona) Oona: "Hey put me down." Nonny: "And I am Nonny the Swift. I swim super fast!"(swims around Goby, Oona and Gil really fast)"And I can swim really fast in water." Goby: "And I'm Goby...uh...well,I'm just Goby. Gil:"And together we're..." Boys: "The Legendary Luau Brothers!" Oona: "And I'm just a luau dancer" Gil: "And why do they call us the Luau Brothers? Why is she a Luau dancer?" Oona: "Because most girls dance the hula as a Hawaiian Tradition." Nonny: "Because we love a good luau." Goby: "That's a big Hawaiian party." (We Love A Luau song) Gil: "We're brothers!" Nonny,Oona,and Goby: "We're brothers!" Gil: "And we love a luau....." Gil: "We love..." Goby,Oona and Nonny: "We love a..." Oona: "We love a Lu.." All: "We love a luau!" Gil: "Where we wear leis!" Nonny: "And party for days!" Goby: "With beaming sun rays....." Oona: "So have a seat!" Gil: "Let's meet and eat!" Nonny: "And sit and see!" Goby: "And talk and walk!" Oona: "Suntan and fan!" Gil: "And prance and dance a hula!" All: "Theres so much to do-a...at a luau!"(spin)"Bup ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba daaaaa! Bup ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da daaaa!" Gil: "We're brothers!" Goby Oona and Nonny: "We're brothers!" Gil: "And we love a luau....." Goby,Oona and Nonny: "We love..." All: "We love a..." Gil: "We love a Lu.. All: "We love a luau!" (Song ends) Goby: "Hey,Luau Brothers! We've got a big luau today!" Oona: "That's true,just Goby. So let's go to our luau." Nonny: "In Hawaii!" A bubble pops and the playground transforms into Hawaii. Three brown huts are shown onscreen. Goby: "Look at all this stuff!" Oona: "It's going to be a great luau!" A loud rumblings occurs and the ground shakes violently. All: "Whoaaaa!" Molly,Deema:(in volcano)"Hu-Hu! We are mad! Huka pele!" Gil: "Oh no!" All: "The Volcano Sisters!" Molly,Deema: "We are mad!" Gil: "Quick,Luau Brothers,to the volcano!" Goby Oona and Nonny: "To the volcano!" The next scene shows the Guppies near the entrance of the volcano. Goby: "What are the Volcano Sisters so mad about?" Nonny: "I don't know,but we better find out." Gil: "If they get really mad,you know what'll happen...." All: "Huka pele!" Oona: "The volcano will erupt!" Nonny: "Hot ash and lava everywhere!" Goby: "And our luau will be ruined!" Volcano Sisters: "We are mad!" Oona: "Let's go!" Soon,the Guppies are in the volcano and nervously confront the Volcano Sisters. Luau Brothers: "Aloha!" Girls: "Who dares to enter our volcano?!" Gil: "It is us." Boys: "The Legendary Luau Brothers!" Oona: And I'm just a luau dancer. Gil: "I am Gil the Strong!" Nonny: "I'm Nonny the Swift!" Goby: "And I am Goby...the uh..." Molly: "Goby the what?!" Goby: "Well,just Goby." Oona: "Who are you." Deema: "We are the Volcano Sisters!" Girls: "Mad we are MAD! Hu-hu!" Oona: "We've heard." Deema: "We want something!" Molly: "And if we don't get what we want...." Deema: "We'll push this red button and...." Girls: "HUKA PELE!" (We'll Get You What You Want song) Girls: "We know...what..we..want. We know...what..we..DON'T...want. So,get us....what...we...want!" Boys: "We'll get you want you want!" Gil: "Do you want a new lei or a rare seashell?" Girls: "We know what we want and we will not tell!" Nonny: "Some tasty fruits or delicious mints?" Girls: "Se know what we want and you'll get no hints!" Gil: "Is it soft as a pillow?" Oona: "Is it hard as rocks?" Nonny: "Is it smaller than a snail?" Goby: "Or bigger than a red box?" The girls shook their heads no. Gil: "Do you put it on the wall?" Oona: "Does it fit on a shelf?" Girls: "You'll have to find that out for yourself! We know...what...we...want. We know...what...we...DON'T...want. So,get us...what...we...want!" Boys: "We'll get you want you want!" Gil: "Do you wear it in head? Can you hold it in your hand?" Girls: "What part 'we won't tell you' do you not understand?" Nonny: "Is it made out of metal?" Oona: "Cardboard or wood?" Gil: "Would you call it great?" Goby: just pretty good? Gil: "would you tell...us ...oh volcano sisters?" Girls: "No...we...won't! Now,go get it for us,misters! We know...what...we..want. We know...what...we...DON'T...want. So,get us...what...we...want!" Boys: "We'll get you want you want!" (Song ends) Molly: "You better get us what we want." Girls: "NOW GO!!!" The Guppies are blown back to the beach. Oona: "wow those volcano sisters are Pretty Tough." Nonny: "we got to get something fascinating." Gil: ,the most fascinating thing of Hawaii." Goby:"UH GUYS..." Gil: I got it. Goby Oona and Nonny: what?" Gil: "The Very Heavy Tiki Mask!" Nonny: "That's gotta be it!" Goby: "I don't think the Volcano Sisters would like a heavy tiki mask." Gil: "Trust me. I'm sure they will.To Tiki Mountain!" The guppies are at Tiki Mountain. Gil: "There it is!" Goby: "That looks...dangerous." Nonny: "Yeah.You move one pebble and all the other rocks will come rolling down." Gil: "Don't worry. I'll get the Volcano Sisters what they wanted." He starts going up the hill,but a pebble starts rolling along with larger rocks. Gil: "No problem." He throws the big boulders out of the way.Then bigger rocks come rolling down. Gil: "Now this could be a problem." He swims down a little bit,comes by lifting a big rock and slams it down in front of the tumbling boulders. Gil: "They don't call me Gil the String for nothing." Then he swims up to the Very Heavy Tiki Mask.He struggles to lift it off the rocky ground. Gil: "Alright." Then he climbs down Tiki Mountain. Oona: "You did it,Gil the Strong!" Gil: "Thanks!" A loud ruling occurs and the ground shakes violently. Girls: "We are mad!! Huka pele!" Gil: "Let's go!" The Guppies head back to the volcano with the tiki mask. Goby Oona and Nonny: "Aloha!" Girls: "What have you got us?" Nonny and Oona: "We present you...." Goby Oona and Nonny: "The Very Heavy Tiki Mask!" Gil: "It is the biggest...the heaviest...the tiki-est mask in all of Hawaii!" Girls: "Bring it forth!" Gil places the mask on a panel. Gil: "There you go,Enjoy!" Deema pulls a lever and the mask is launched back to Tiki Mountain. Girls: "That was NOT what we wanted!" Gil: "No?" Girls: "No!!" Deema: "You better bring us something soon or else..." Girls: "HUKA PELE! NOW GO!!" The Guppies are launched back to the beach. Gil: "I can't believe it! I was sure that was what they wanted!" Goby: "Let's give them something else they'll like!" Gil: "Yeah,and fast!" Nonny: "I got it!" Gil Oona and Goby: "What?" Nonny: "The shiniest pearl!" Gil: "That's gotta be it!" Nonny: "And I'm just the guy to get it,because I'm Nonny the Swift,the fastest swimmer in Hawaii." Goby: "But guys..." Nonny: "Don't worry. They'll like the pearl." The Guppies head to the edge of a cliff. Goby: "Looks high." Gil: "That pearl is guarded by an angry clam." Nonny: "No clam is too big for me." Goby: "What?" Gil: "What does that mean?" Nonny: "It means that nobody can stop me from getting the shiniest pearl."(jumps off cliff)"Shiniest pearl,here I come!" Nonny is now in the water,then he swims to the pearl. Nonny: "The shiniest pearl." He tries to reach for it,but then a big angry clam growls at him. Nonny: (chuckles nervously)"Nice clammy." Giant Clam: "Grrrr..." The clam chases Nonny until he dives out of the water. Goby: "You got the pearl!" Oona: "You are faster than the angry clam!" Nonny: "Told ya." Loud rumbling and violent shaking occurs. Girls: "Hu-Hu!" Nonny: "Let's go!" The Guppies head back to the Volcano Sisters await their gift. Goby Oona and Gil: "Aloha!" Girls: "What have you got us?" Goby: "Oh,great Volcano Sisters. We give you..." All: "The shiniest pearl!" Nonny: "It's the biggest,the heaviest,the most shiniest pearl in all of Hawaii." Girls: "Bring it forth!" Nonny places the pearl on the panel. Nonny: "Here you go. Like it? Don't cha?" Molly pulls the lever and the pearl is launched back into the ocean. The giant clam whimpers,then it sees it's pearl and it barks with joy. Girls: "THAT WAS NOT WHAT WE WANTED!" Nonny: "Really?" Deema: "Yup,Really!" Oona: Oh. Molly: "You better get us what we want soon or..." Deema: "We'll push this red button and..." Girls: "Huka pele! The volcano will erupt! NOW GO!!" The Guppies were launched back to the beach.The ground shakes violently. Goby: "Uh oh! The volcano never did that before!" Gil: "I think it's gonna blow!" Oona: "What should we do?" (Song:Huka Pele) Girls: "Huka pele! Huka pele! Hoo,hoo,hoo! The eruption is coming,and coming soon!" Boys: "The ground is shaking,and that spells doom! Huka pele! Huka pele! Boom...boom,boom!" Deema: "You bring your gifts to the volcano." Molly: "You say 'do you like it?',and we say no!" Deema: "You think we're kidding,but it's no joke!" Molly: "Get ready for lava and a bunch of smoke!" Nonny: "The ground is rumbling and steam is rising." Gil: "Knowing those sisters,it's not surprising!" Goby: "You do all you can to make them glad..." Boys: "But all they can say is 'we are mad!'. Huka pele! Huka pele! Hoo,hoo,hoo! The eruption is coming,and coming soon!" Girls: "It's so loud,you can hear it from the moon! Huka pele! Huka pele! Boom...boom,boom!" Molly: "Pardon us for the interruption." Deema: "But it's time for a big eruption!" Molly: "We're so sorry,but you had your chance." Deema: "It's time to call off that hula dance!" Nonny: "Gil didn't bring the right gift." Gil: "Neither did... Nonny the Swift!" Goby: "Who knows what they wanted most?" Boys: "But now,it looks like we are toast!" Girls: "Huka pele! Huka pele! Hoo,hoo,hoo! The eruption,and coming soon!" Boys: "We've got no time and we're running out of room! Huka pele! Huka pele! Boom...boom,boom!" (Song ends) The ground continues to shake. Nonny: "Now what?" Gil: "We've got the very Heavy Tiki Mask. And we've got the shiniest pearl." Goby: "Guys..." Gil: "But it wasn't what they wanted." Goby: "Guys." Nonny: "That's it for us! We're toast! No luau for us!" Oona: "What should we do." Goby: "Guys!" Nonny, Oona and Gil: "Huh?" Goby: "I know what to give to the Volcano Sisters." Oona: "Really?" Gil: "Why didn't say so before,just Goby?" Goby: "I've been trying to tell you." Goby pointed to two flowers and told Oona to give them to him. Oona: "Aloha?" Goby: "Aloha!" Oona: "you are giving some flowers for Volcano Sisters?" Goby: "ya." Oona gives the two flowers to Goby Goby: "There we go." Gil and Nonny looked at each other in confusion. Gil & Nonny: "Flowers?" Nonny: "You want to give them flowers? They didn't want Heavy Tiki Mask." Gil: "Or the Shiniest Pearl." Nonny: "But they're not gonna get interested flowers?" Goby: "Trust me. I'm sure this will work." The ground starts to shake. Goby: "Come on!" Oona: "To the Volcano!" Nonny:(to Gil)"Well,here goes nothing." The boys head to the volcano. Molly: "Ready to erupt?" Deema: "Ready as I'll ever be." The girls were about to push the button when the boys and luau dancer barge in. Boys: "Wait! Wait,Volcano Sisters,wait!" Deema: "Can't you see we're about to erupt?!" Goby: "Oh,great Volcano Sisters,I give you..."(holds out the two flowers)"These." Girls: "Flowers?" Molly: "You're giving us flowers?" Gil: "This doesn't look good."(to Nonny)"It's nice knowing you." goby:(to the girls)"And here's why....you can wear the flowers to our luau." Gil & Nonny: "Huh?" Molly: "Just Goby...are you inviting us to your luau?" Goby: "Yes." Girls: "Bring the flowers forth." The flowers flew to Deema,and Molly. Then,anger wears off their faces and they're now smiling. Girls: "Ma halo!" Gil:(swims around in circles,panicking)"Oh no! Ma halo! Ma halo!" Oona: "Gil,ma halo means thank you." Gil: "Oh yeah...wait,so you're not mad?" Deema: "Mad? Of course not." Molly: "We love a luau!" The girls got off their seats and comes with the boys and luau dancer. Gil: "You did it,just Goby." Deema: "You figured out exactly what we wanted." Gil: "You saved the luau." Nonny: "You know,you're not just Goby anymore." Goby: "I'm not?" Gil: "Nope. If I'm Gil the Strong..." Nonny: "And if I'm Nonny the Swift..." Gil: "Then you must be..." All: "Goby the Smart!" Goby: "Goby the Smart? I like that." Nonny: "And we are..." Boys: "The Legendary Luau Brothers!" Oona: "And this thing!" Gil: "You could also be a Luau brother if ya want" Oona: "K then" (We're Glad song) Deema: "We spend our days surrounded...by hot and steamy lava! How nice it is...to be outside...with coconuts and guava!" Girls: "The air is fresh,the sand is soft,there's a cool breeze in the sky! And they very best thing of all is that we met you guys!" Molly: "We can do a hula dance,or even take a walk! It sure beats yelling...'we are mad!'...on a hunk of molten rock!" Girls: "We're glad...so glad! We're glad to be out here with you right now! Not mad...but glad...and we're glad we didn't ruin your luau!" Gil: "I climbed the highest mountain for the heavy tiki mask,but you just wished...to have a party...and we just ha to ask!" Nonny: "I swam the deepest ocean for a pearl that was so shiny,but all you really wanted was a gesture,oh,so tiny!" Goby: "You only wanted friendship,yes,I knew that from the start! And that is why...they call me...Goby the Smart!" Boys: "We're glad...so glad! We're glad to be out here you right now! Not sad...but glad...and we're glad you didn't ruin our luau!" Girls: "We're glad to be out here with you right now! And we're glad we didn't ruin your luau!" All: "We're glad to be out here right now! And we're glad you didn't ruin our luau! We're glad to be out here right now! And we're glad you didn't ruin our luau! We're glad to be out here right now! And we're glad you didn't ruin our laua! We're glad to be out here right now! And we're glad you didn't ruin our luau!" (Song ends) Deema's stomach rumbles. Gil: "Uh oh!" Oona: "Huka pele?" Deema : "No,Just my belly. Wanna eat a snack." Nonny: "hey,we're having for some orange slices at my house?." Deema: "Yeah!" The laua transforms into the school playground and the guppies go inside for lunch. The end Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes